


Tradições

by Spaild



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaild/pseuds/Spaild
Summary: Existe todos os tipos de tradições, desde as menores até aquelas que representam grandes gestos.Lin, apesar de tudo o que sua aparência sugere, ama honrar as tradições adquiridas quando ainda era uma pequena 'Toupeira Texugo'.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Kudos: 18





	Tradições

**Olá a todos. Esta é uma obra fictícia sem fins lucrativos inspirada em Avatar The Legend of Korra.**

**A narrativa foi desenvolvida graças a uma ideia maravilhosa que minha amiga e companheira de devaneios LinZin me apresentou. Obrigada _Débora_ , por estar sempre compartilhando comigo suas ideias e muito obrigada por me permitir dar forma a esta. Espero que esteja agradável a leitura e quem sabe, isso pode ter alguma continuação?**

**Boa leitura a todos e espero que possam se divertir.**

* * *

Toda a cidade se animava com a chegada do Dia do Avatar. Ao caminhar pela rua era possível ver as pessoas decorando suas casas e os arredores com as quatro cores que simbolizavam a União das Nações. Era uma época festiva muito animada, barracas eram abertas à noite, acolhendo os visitantes que vinham prestar homenagem aos Avatares passados. A cidade ficava cheia de vida. O que era ótimo para a economia, mas isso também significava segurança extra e plantões para a Chefe de Polícia.

Beifong estava perfeitamente parada ao lado da Presidente da República das Nações Unidas naquela manhã. Sua postura rígida como rocha. O discurso dela, comedidamente informal, mantinha a atenção de todos, exceto Lin que tinha todos os sentidos alertas para qualquer ataque. Qualquer coisa que fugisse do comum.

Os braços menores das Tríades tendiam a praticar pequenos delitos em ocasiões festivas, porém a equipe base do Departamento de Polícia de Republic City já cuidava disso. Deste modo a equipe tática estava colocada estrategicamente em diversos pontos da cidade sobrando a Chefe proteger a integridade física da Presidente Zhu Li Moon.

Depois de passar toda manhã, tarde e parte da noite fazendo a segurança da Presidente nos pequenos eventos que ocorriam no primeiro dia, Lin estava de volta ao suntuoso prédio de pedra. Era reconfortante estar ali, parecia que a pedra a protegia. Toph Beifong mais uma vez havia feito um excelente trabalho.

Não era como se Lin estivesse disposta a assumir isso em voz alta. Riu.

Todo o saguão estava exageradamente decorado com o tema das festividades, padrão este que se repetia por cada andar, inclusive o que ela trabalhava. Andou entre seus poucos funcionários noturnos que pareciam bastante mal humorados por serem privados de se divertir no festival que ocorria.

_ Ossos do ofício _ . Pensou consigo mesma seguindo por um corredor vazio que levava a uma sala ampla. Apenas a penumbra habitava aquela sala, afinal Beifong havia dado dispensa a todos os oficiais que não estivessem de plantão obrigatório naquela noite. Seguiu em silêncio contemplativo até a porta de metal. Ela também faria bom uso de uma folga, porém já havia se acostumado a não receber da vida o que se esperava dela.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao abrir a porta de seu escritório e o encontrar modestamente decorado. Revirou os olhos. Havia se esquecido de enfatizar que não pretendia ter a sala decorada. E ali estava, vermelho, ocre, verde e azul zombando de seu relapso. Revirou os olhos se sentindo tola ao perceber que era talvez a primeira vez em mais de vinte anos que a decoração não incomodava. Desta vez deixaria assim.

Havia muito o que fazer. Depois da convergência harmônica, aquele era o primeiro Dia do Avatar que eles poderiam comemorar. Com as vinhas e os espíritos controlados e com o surgimento dos novos Nômades do Ar, as coisas lentamente voltavam a seu devido lugar.

E era inevitável ser jogada por uma onda de nostalgia que a fazia esbarrar em lembranças que havia se obrigado a soterrar bem no fundo de sua mente. Lembranças estas que dia após dia vinham subindo a luz de seus pensamentos.

Não havia amargor ao relembrar. Suas feridas, completamente curadas agora, permitia que ela pudesse recordar sem causar dor. O que era uma vitória pessoal, afinal era o sonho de seu Tio, o Avatar Aang, que tudo entrasse em harmonia novamente. Pensar que ele estava em algum lugar observando como tudo havia finalmente entrado em conformidade deixava o coração da Beifong aquecido.

Aquela realmente era uma noite especial, Lin havia crescido ao redor de tantas tradições que celebravam naquela época. E ela ainda cumpria quase religiosamente, uma boa parte destas tradições. Naquela manhã ela fez Warps de Algas com recheio picante, o que lembrava bastante os que sua mãe obrigava Sokka a fazer no primeiro dia de festividade.

_ “Abrir o festival com uma comida saborosa é importante.” Toph dizia a suas filhas escorada na bancada ao lado de Sokka que cozinhava para elas em certas ocasiões. _

_ Su riu, escalando a armadura da mãe para tentar roubar algum pedaço do recheio. _

_ “Oh não, estou sendo atacada por uma terrível toupeira texugo! Oficial Lin Beifong, eu preciso de reforços!” _

_ A brincadeira sempre as levava ao pátio onde Toph era apenas a mãe das garotas, brincando com elas ao mesmo passo que ensinava a usar o sensor sísmico. Era apenas as garotas Beifong por vários minutos. Até uma pequena visita surgir. _

_ “Airboy” Toph dizia no segundo em que o polegar do menino tocava o solo. _

_ “Tenzin!” A voz de Lin mostrava como ela gostava de brincar com o filho mais novo de Katara e Aang. _

_ “Olá, a mãe me pediu para trazer carne seca de foca e dizer ao Tio Sokka que ela espera que ele apareça para ajudar.” _

_ “Agradeço a primeira, quanto a segunda não sei se isso vai ser possível. O Capitão Bumerangue tem muito o que fazer aqui.” _

_ Toph se jogava no chão para comer a carne seca e Tenzin sempre entrava na brincadeira com as Beifongs. _

As memórias eram preciosas, a fazia lembrar de pessoas queridas que não estavam mais ali. Sokka por exemplo, sempre fazia falta. Ele foi muito mais uma figura paterna do que seu desconhecido pai. Era uma época simples que passar tempo com sua família e melhor amigo não comprometia ninguém.

Sua mão parou no ato de preencher um dos muitos documentos que faltava. Ela fechou os olhos desejando mentalmente um pouco do delicioso chá de lichia que Katara preparava para o fim da primeira noite. Mais uma tradição que ela gostava de manter, embora atualmente era ela própria quem o preparava.

Do lado de fora de seu escritório repleto de memórias imperava o silêncio, mas se ela apurasse bem os ouvidos poderia ouvir o som da banda local tocando para entreter os transeuntes. Ela podia imaginar as pessoas apreciando os festejos. Korra certamente já havia feito seu discurso. Opal e seu namorado desajeitado deviam estar em alguma barraca de soba.

Era uma noite para celebrar a diversidade e tudo o que os avatares fizeram para que estivessem em um momento tão ímpar. Ela viu um espírito passar brevemente por sua sala, totalmente alheio à única pessoa no lugar. Soltou um som de frustração ao perceber que estava perdendo um precioso tempo com divagações. O bico de pena tocou a tinta escura mas nunca saiu de seu recipiente. O som de uma batida leve fez a Beifong erguer uma sobrancelha.

Quem estaria ali quando havia um festival acontecendo?

“Entre.” - deixou sua voz vagar e segundo após ouviu o clique metálico da porta a ser aberta.

O despertar dos novos airbenders trouxe à cidade novos habitantes e curiosos de tantos lugares quanto possível, tanto que a Ilha do Templo do ar não dava mais suporte para abrigar os novos dobradores. Tenzin estava feliz, ver sua nação finalmente restaurada o deixava leve, sem aquele peso nos ombros que carregou por toda sua vida. Era diferente, inédito para ele se sentir assim. Totalmente livre da responsabilidade de gerar mais filhos. Na mesma medida a ideia o assombrava, afinal amava suas crianças.

Um som de frustração trouxe sua mente de volta ao que fazia. Vinha treinando alguns dobradores, os que haviam se oferecido, para uma apresentação de dança típica dos monges do ar e alguns deles estavam tendo dificuldades em determinados movimentos. Mas Tenzin havia treinado seus três filhos mais velhos e Korra antes deles e havia adquirido mais paciência ao longo destes anos.

\- Vamos de novo do início! 3, 2, 1...

A notícia de que este ano voltariam com as festividades do Dia do Avatar trouxe à cidade muitos curiosos, o que tornava a dança ainda mais necessária. Era o meio mais sutil de recrutar aqueles dobradores de ar que ainda não estavam convencidos.

Três dias eram reservados às festividades, o primeiro era basicamente a abertura que deveria ser feita pelo gestor da cidade. Por muitos anos após a morte de seu Pai ele e os outros Vereadores estiveram encarregados desta função, mas este ano cabia a Senhora Zhu li Moon, atual Presidente, o dever de discursar ao público. O deixando encarregado apenas de liderar a recém restaurada nação dos Nômades do Ar.

\- A apresentação é amanhã à noite, acha que eles vão estar prontos?

Olhou para a sua irmã, parada a seu lado com braços cruzados e uma expressão de quem analisava atentamente o decorrer do treino.

\- Alguma dica Kya?

\- Lembra como a Mãe nos ensinou a ser fluídos como a água? Não é porque eles dobram o ar que não precisam entender os outros elementos.

Kya tinha razão. Compreender as nuances dos outros elementos era entender melhor o seu próprio. Tenzin aprendeu a manter a fluidez e elegância de seus gestos com sua mãe, talvez uma nova abordagem pudesse ajudar.

\- Eu posso cuidar disso, você precisa de uma folga, vá beber um pouco de chá.

A mão de sua irmã em seu ombro era um toque reconfortante. Kya sabia ser solícita e gentil quando não estava implicando com ele.

\- Obrigado. - aceitou a ajuda, afinal Kya além de conhecer os passos daquela dança era uma exímia bailarina.

E bem, ele precisava estar a par do novo esquema de segurança agora que o público havia triplicado e para isso ele precisava ir até ao prédio da Polícia conversar com a, provavelmente estressada, Chefe Beifong.

Oogie teria que o desculpar naquela noite, ele queria ser discreto e um bisão sobrevoando a cidade lotada de espectadores não era exatamente o que ele entendia como discrição. E com a vantagem do novo traje ele poderia planar a partir de qualquer lugar. Bastou então uma brisa para ele saltar usando o ar como impulso e seguir em direção ao local pretendido.

O pouso o fez lembrar das muitas vezes que ele precisou ser cuidadoso para ninguém o ver ‘invadindo’ a Beifong Manor, riu. Claro que ninguém iria questioná-lo do motivo de estar entrando de forma sorrateira no Departamento de Polícia, mas Tenzin sabia que os jornais podiam ser maldosos.

Prendeu as ‘asas’ de seu traje novamente e percorreu os corredores vazios que levaria a sala da Chefe. O modo analítico de pensamento acompanhava cada passo, formulando as questões necessárias que ele precisava indagar sobre a forma que a segurança iria proceder. Duas batidas à porta e lhe era permitido a entrada. Bastou um passo para dentro e todas as perguntas sobre a segurança viraram fumaça assim que ele viu a sala decorada e ao fundo os olhos tão verdes de Lin.

O tempo pareceu voltar, décadas, ao mesmo lugar onde estiveram tantas vezes. Lin trabalhando mais do que lhe era pedido e Tenzin indo buscar sua namorada para aproveitar juntos os festejos. De volta a realidade, um passo mais, porta fechada. Não era mais um jovem cheio de ansiedades, embora Lin ainda o deixasse com a respiração alterada em diversas ocasiões.

Tampouco Lin era aquela jovem cujo as bochechas corava quando estavam sozinhos na mesma sala. E ainda assim lá estava ela, cercada por adereços do evento que ocorria lá fora, alheio aos dois. A fraca luz de velas lançava ao recinto um ar de mistério, fazendo tudo ter um significativo contraste com a pele de alabastro de Lin Beifong. Mesmo com eletricidade, ela preferia a luz dourada das velas quando sabia que estava sozinha.

Precisou respirar fundo, duas vezes para encontrar as palavras adormecidas em sua língua.

\- Leitura na penumbra pode prejudicar sua visão.

\- Diz o homem que secretamente lê à luz de uma única vela.

Ambos sorriram. Foi um hábito que absorveu dela, Tenzin ainda fugia para seu escritório nas noites insones e acendia uma vela para a leitura noturna. A novidade era Lin saber que ele ainda mantinha esse hábito.

\- É reconfortante, ler à luz de velas. - Lin explicou indicando o castiçal na ponta de sua mesa. - Traz uma sensação de tranquilidade...

Enquanto ela falava Tenzin se perdia na forma como os lábios dela se moviam, o jeito que a vela formava sombras em seu rosto. Beifong estava radiante, como se nem um único dia tivesse passado para ela. O pior era que Lin parecia não ter ideia do quão bela e atraente ainda era.

\- Tenzin?

\- Huh?

\- Eu perguntei; O que está fazendo aqui? Certamente não veio me dizer que estou velha demais para trabalhar a luz de velas.

\- Velha? Eu, hm… nunca diria isso. Você está perfei… er.. - tossiu tentando se recompor. - Não parece que o tempo passou para você.

\- É um dos benefícios do trabalho. Mantém o corpo em forma.

A forma como Tenzin corou denunciava que ele havia tido um pensamento considerado impróprio. E ver isso fez Lin esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Era bom saber que mesmo após tantos anos, ela ainda causava essas coisas no monge.

\- Então?

\- Então o que?

Beifong se levantou, abandonando o trabalho e cruzando a sala em passos tão lentos que Tenzin sentia que o tempo estava desacelerando. Era hipnotizante.

\- Parece um pouco distraído hoje Tenz. O que veio fazer aqui?

O coração dela estava batendo tão rápido quanto o seu? Droga, ela certamente sabia o que estava acontecendo ali. Tenzin nunca conseguiu mentir direito, principalmente para Lin. E agora ela estava tão perto que o ar parecia denso.

\- Eu…  _ gostariade _ falar sobre  _ oplano _ de segurança  _ paraas _ festividades de amanhã. - ele disse tão rápido que algumas palavras se embolaram.

\- Não houve nenhuma mudança, ainda acredito que eu e mais dois oficiais seja o suficiente para manter a segurança das suas crianças.

\- Certo. E…

A mão dela tocou seu ombro suavemente levando Tenzin uma onda de nostalgia e felicidade. Era sempre assim quando estava perto dela, infelizmente ele começava a perceber que nunca era perto suficiente. Lin mantinha sempre a distância necessária para manter o decoro entre eles. Apesar de mudar o tom de voz quando estavam apenas os dois, ela agia com respeito e mantinha certa distância. Tenzin sentia que Lin ainda mantinha algumas paredes protetoras ao seu redor. Era justo, da antiga relação ela é quem mais se magoou.

\- Gostaria de dar uma volta pelo festival? Aquela barraca de soba picante já está funcionando.

Ele viu a dúvida passar por trás dos orbes cor de jade e sentiu que tinha dado um passo além da linha que eles inconscientemente haviam traçado. Mas a resposta dela o surpreendeu positivamente.

\- Por quê não?

Poucos minutos de caminhada bastou para que chegassem ao local Lin se sentia meio estranha, quase nostálgica por estar ‘passeando’ com Tenzin. E mesmo com as pessoas a olhar com curiosidade não a incomodava. Lin estava apenas andando com um amigo. Coisa que já havia feito muitas vezes ao longo daquele ano. Vezes demais, mas quem estava contando? 

A refeição foi agradável, ela adorava comida apimentada da nação do fogo. Já seu acompanhante preferia tudo ao modo da tribo da água. Um tanto adocicado para o paladar da Beifong.

As luzes amarelas das lanternas de papel formavam sombras divertidas no rosto de Tenzin. E por um momento ela desejou que tudo ainda fosse como no passado. Que pudesse se inclinar e beijar o rosto dele arrancando um sorriso satisfeito. Que os hashis dele invadissem seu prato buscando um pouco de seu macarrão apenas para reclamar de como aquilo era picante.  _ “Não sei como ainda possui um estômago funcional.”  _ ele diria bebendo um grande gole de água.

\- Preciso voltar. - cortou os pensamentos que estavam seguindo por um caminho perigoso.

\- Mas ainda nem comemos a sobremesa.

\- Fica pra próxima Tenzin. - uma mão no ombro, aperto breve e Lin deixou a singela barraca.

Foram poucos passos em silêncio contemplativo, onde ela soube que qualquer brecha seria uma porta de entrada para a vida dele novamente. E Lin não sabia com certeza se poderia ocupar aquele espaço. Não queria destruir nada e muito menos machucar novamente seu coração.

\- Você tem pernas ágeis para uma dobradora de terra!

\- Nunca o ouvi reclamar antes. - ela replicou olhando para o homem que a alcançava com a dobra de ar.

\- Não estou reclamando agora. Na verdade, sempre gostei das suas pernas.

Tenzin falou sem pensar e assim que pontuou a frase o ar entre eles ficou denso novamente. Tudo naquela amizade era delicado. Eles precisavam de muito autocontrole para manter as coisas daquela forma. Apenas amigos.

\- Não precisa fazer minha escolta. - Lin falou depois de alguns segundos.

\- Eu sei.

E foi tudo o que disseram até os dois entrarem novamente no prédio da polícia. Lin gostava do silêncio que Tenzin podia dividir com ela, mas naquele momento ela buscava em sua mente qualquer coisa segura para dizer e afastar o insistente pensamento da época em que ela o prendia entre as pernas. E o que vinha a seguir.

De repente, poucos passos antes de entrar no escritório dela, a mão de Tenzin a segurou pelo cotovelo. A expressão confusa no rosto da Beifong foi o suficiente para que o monge indicasse algo sobre eles.

Lá em cima, entre fitas e bandeiras. Estava o ornamento que havia se tornado o grande símbolo daquela festa. Esculpidos em madeira estavam os símbolos de cada um dos quatro elementos. Objeto este que tinha um significado interessante e era símbolo da tradição mais repetida por todos na cidade.

Todos os anos, durante a abertura, após o discurso de Aang, ele pendurava este adereço no centro da praça, exatamente como estava representado ali, entre fitas e bandeiras das quatro nações. O avatar então puxava sua esposa, a mestra Katara e a beijava.

O coração de Lin apertou, isso não deveria estar ali. Ela não estava encorajando ninguém a se beijar em meio a sala de operações investigativas. Tenzin se aproximou com os olhos cinzentos ainda presos ao adereço. Haviam aberto a primeira porta, um dentro do espaço pessoal do outro.

Eles dois, assim como muitos casais, haviam repetido o gesto sempre que estavam sob o adereço. Era uma desculpa perfeita para beijar a pessoa de quem se gostava. E por ironia o destino lá estavam eles. Exatamente sob o objeto em questão.

\- Devemos honrar as tradições?

Imediatamente Lin pensou em mandar ele embora, dizendo que qualquer tradição deveria ser honrada com a esposa e não com a ex namorada. Mas então, aquele lado rebelde que ela sempre suprimiu veio à superfície. Era uma coisa deles.

\- Acho que o antigo avatar ficaria decepcionado se não.

Primeiro os narizes se tocaram, fazendo necessário um pequeno ajuste onde os lábios se encaixaram. Perfeitamente. Por um segundo ou dois ninguém ousou se mover, então Tenzin separou os dele, buscando o interior da boca de Lin. E que o mundo espiritual congelasse se ela tivesse qualquer intenção de não retribuir.

Todas as linhas foram cruzadas, portas escancaradas. Durante os poucos segundos que durou o beijo. Beijo este que ainda era inigualável. Não havia nenhum homem que a beijou tão completamente quanto Tenzin fazia. Nenhum homem a deixou sem fôlego, precisando respirar fundo algumas vezes para se recompor.

Foi breve, pouco mais de dez segundos. Embora nenhum dos dois parecia interessado em cronometrar. Se afastaram, ambos com o rosto levemente corado e eles sabiam que ainda havia sentimento dentro deles. Um ainda pertencia ao outro.

\- Essa é uma tradição boba.

\- Ainda assim é a melhor tradição do festival. - Tenzin abriu um pequeno sorriso. - Boa noite Lin.

\- Boa noite Tenz.


End file.
